Rojo carmesí
by Desaparecer
Summary: Aviso que este sea el, probablemente, crossover más raro que vayas a leer en tu vida. Al principio no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero en los próximos capítulos cogerá forma. Habrá varios animes metidos dentro de esta confusa historia.


Esta historia no es una historia común.

(Es bastante… confusa)

No es casi ni crossover, pero tiene un poco de Hetalia, Death Note y One Piece.

[Estás en una sala cuadrada, completamente a oscuras. No sabes cómo has llegado ahí ni recuerdas nada de tu pasado. ¿Será esto un sueño? Lo dudas. Aunque no sientes los leves pellizcos que te haces a tu dedo índice, sabes de alguna manera que esto no es un sueño]

Sin más ni menos, se retumba desde la profundidad una voz un tanto alegre como burlona.

¿_ Sea usted bienvenido, presencia. ¿O más bien bienvenida? Nunca lo sabremos. Es independientemente de la persona que entre aquí. Quién soy yo te preguntarás, o qué cojones haces aquí. Esto lo sabrás más adelante.

[Te ves sentado/a en una silla. Más bien, una silla tipo IKEA. Tienes tantas preguntas que no logran salir de tu boca.]

¿_ Te podría decir mi nombre y explicar lo que está pasando, pero eso sería demasiado… aburrido. Además, quién sabe. Igual no estás preparado/a para saberlo. O no deberías. Hagamos esta historia interesante, ¿no te parece?

Caen gotas. Giras la cabeza en dirección al techo pero ves el cielo. Tus músculos se tensan a la vez que piensas: "Oh no, voy a morir". Pero te das cuenta de que lo dices con una voz interior indiferente. ¿Qué te está pasando?

[En la caída entras por una puerta y aterrizas en una cama. Levantas la vista y ves a un joven rubio de grandes cejas y ojos verdes tomando el té. Se fija en ti y escupe de golpe todo por la nariz. Se levanta y va hacia ti. Te mira fijamente a los ojos hasta que habla.]

¿_ ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

Tú_ Bueno… eso quisiera saber yo. Todo esto es muy confuso *suspiras y tomas un poco de aire* estaba en una sala… y todo era oscuro… de repente una voz habló y caí y…

[El joven de despeinado cabello pone su mano sobre tu cabeza en gesto de amistad.]

¿_ No te preocupes, creo que ya sé lo que pasa. Ha habido varias situaciones como estas en el pasado. Mi nombre es Arthur y te doy la bienvenida a Sefur. Es un nombre un poco raro pero te acabas acostumbrando, you know? No sé si me reconocerás de algún lugar pero bueno… mi papel es llevarte hasta una puerta en concreto, así que dispongámonos a ello.

[Aún, tú sobresaltado/a por dicha información, le sigues por un pasillo. Te fijas en el detalle del "you know" que dijo antes. "¿Será inglés o americano?" te preguntas. Después de pensar un rato por el largo pasillo, supones que es inglés por el té que lleva en la mano.]

Los pasillos tienen paredes muy estrechas, con el típico diseño a cuadros en una camisa de botones pero extravagante en la pared. Hay infinitas puertas alternando color negro y blanco. "Negro, blanco, negro, blanco, negro, blanco, negro, blanco…" empiezas a pensar mirando fijamente el cabello de Arthur. No sabes exactamente qué haces, pero así te encuentras, mirando el pelo de un desconocido mientras piensas continuamente en dos colores.

Casi te golpeas la cabeza contra Arthur al ver que ya se había parado enfrente de una puerta roja un poco más alta que las demás.

Arthur_ Pero bueno, ¡estate atento/a! Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Ahora tú tienes que cruzar esta puerta y otra persona te guiará hacia tu próximo destino.

Tú_ Pero, ¿cuál es el fin de todo esto? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? Yo… yo no sé…

Arthur_ Tranquilo/a, ningún problema debe invadir tu mente ahora. Debes cuidar tu mente y no dejar que se altere, ya que en esta plataforma es más frágil de lo normal, y si no tiene el equilibrio debido te desmoronarás.

Tú_ ¿Qué? ¿Plataforma? Explícate.

Arthur_ ¡Ese no es mi trabajo! Mi trabajo es guiar a los visitantes a esta puerta y a cuidar a mi nido de hadas.

Tú_ *Un poco estupefacto/a* Espera… un segundo. Estoy recordando algo viéndote… *en tu cabeza se recorre la palabra Hetalia como un haz de luz, y aunque no comprendas nada…* ¿Qué es Hetalia?

Arthur_ Ya veo… definitivamente, esta vez he hecho bien mi tarea.

Y dicho esto, te empuja a la puerta y desaparece entre las sombras.

Tu mente da vueltas. ¿Cómo había dicho Arthur que se llamaba este sitio? Se… se… ¿Sejur? No, era Sefur.

Al recuperar tu conciencia te das cuenta de que estás flotando. Te incorporas y te ves en un lago gris sin vida, no muy grande. Más bien es una profunda charca en medio de la nada.

_En medio de la nada._

Te tiemblan las piernas, ¿dónde estás? Lo que rodea al inerte lago es un desierto de color naranja sin brillo alguno, más que nada porque no hay sol. El cielo es tan gris como el lago.

Empiezas a caminar sin rumbo," ¿qué otra cosa debería hacer?" te preguntas. Antes de volver a pensar algo razonable, te ruge el estómago. En ese momento, sobresaltado/a, te giras al oír una voz.

¿_ ¿Así que tienes hambre? Vaya… qué pena, sólo me queda este trozo de tarta…

Ojeras. Pelo negro con reflejos azules. Descalzo. Camiseta blanca holgada.

Algo dentro de ti entra en éxtasis. Le has visto en alguna parte y no sabes dónde, como Arthur, pero él es diferente. Quieres ir a abrazarle pensando… ¿pensando en qué?

¿_ Bueno… *alza una cuchara que aparece por arte de magia* si no quieres me lo comeré…

Tú_ ¡E-espera! Aún no he dicho nada, ¿quién eres tú?

¿_ Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea… si adivinas mi nombre te daré mi preciado pastel. ¿Quieres jugar?

Tú_ ¿QUÉ? Todo esto es muy raro… está claro que mi mente dormida me está traicionando en un sueño.

¿_ Nunca había oído de alguien que sienta hambre en un sueño…

Tú_ Es decir, que según tú, esto no es un sueño.

¿_ Yo no he dicho eso.

Tu mirada se clava en los ojos de aquel extraño tipo. Pero una vez más que intentabas pensar algo ordenadamente tu barriga rugía. Antes de intentar decir algo coherente, aquel extravagante delgado se adelantó.

¿_ Bien, hagamos más fácil esto. Te daré pistas sobre mí, así en algún momento conectarás los cables.

Tú_ ¿Qué cables?

El individuo se sienta en una silla que aparece por la puñetera cara, se sienta de rodillas sin apoyarse completamente y coloca su pulgar sobre sus labios.

¿_ A partir de ahí no puedo decir más… bueno, diré algunos aspectos sobre mí así que prepárate. *Coloca su mano en su mejilla derecha con expresión cansada*. Manzanas.

Pasan 10 segundos.

Solo esa palabra.

Manzanas.

…

Antes de hablar, quieres saber lo que vas a decir primero y no soltar lo primero que venga a tu cabeza, pero aún así, lo haces.

Tú_ ¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?

¿_ Esa lengua…

Tú_ ¿Esto es una broma, no?

¿_ … AAAAAANDA, SI PARECE QUE ME HE CONFUNDIDO, PERDÓN *con un gesto burlón golpea su puño suavemente sobre su cabeza, sin sonreír, pero sin parecer apático* Gomen~… Le voy a tener que pedir perdón a Ryu…

Su expresión cambia totalmente, como si se acabase de dar cuenta de que ha metido la pata. Metido bien dentro.

Tú_ Ryu… Ryu… RYUK… me suena.

¿_ Bueno, parece que de un momento a otro vas a perder la tarta… pero no quiero ser malo, que yo haya muerto no significa que tenga derecho a torear a los demás.

Otra vez su expresión vuelve. Arquea una ceja y nota una suave gota que corre por su frente. Ahora sí que la ha metido hasta al fondo.

Tú_ Pero… qué… muerto… No entiendo nada…

Justo cuando todo parecía ponerse en un eterno silencio incómodo, unas lejanas y estrafalarias risas se oyeron desde lo alto.

¿_ JAAAAAAAJAJAJAJA, DESDE LUEGO, LOS HUMANOS SOIS LA LECHE.

Te fijas en lo que acaba de ponerse enfrente de ti. Unos ojos amarillos y rojos enormes, piel grisácea azulada, una nariz parecida a la de un cerdo y una boca… demasiado rara para describirla.

Un shinigami.

Fue entonces cuando el joven descalzo suspiró y habló.

¿_ Desconocido, le presento a Ryuk. Su vida gira en torno a las manzanas.

Ryuk_ HEY L, ¿¡TIENES UNA PARA MI!?

La expresión de júbilo de Ryuk contrastaba por completo la cara de L, con los ojos como platos.

L_ Ryuk, me fastidiaste el juego, ahora voy a tener que darle mi trozo de tarta… *mirada asesina* has dicho mi nombre, insensato.

Ryuk_ NO ME JODAS. Bueno… más bien me importa una mierda. Yo solo quiero mi ración de manzanas.

Tu mente de repente ató cabos. L. Lawliet. Lawliet. Sin darte cuenta pronunciaste esas palabras casi murmurándolas, pero lo suficiente para que él las oyera y te tienda amigablemente su tarta y una cuchara.

Fue entonces cuando vistes su tímida sonrisa.

L_ Hasta pronto.

Dicho esto, te empuja al lago gris que ahora, era más profundo de lo que parecía. Te quedas poco a poco sin aire, tu pecho se descomprime.

Tu llama de la conciencia se apaga.

Al despertar, el claro cielo azul te alegra la vista. Te crujen los huesos, parece como si hubieses estado dormido/a sobre unos ladrillos.

ATENCIÓN, A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, COMO NO SÉ SI LA PERSONA QUE LEE ES CHICO O CHICA CAMBIA UN POCO AQUÍ.

Si eres chico, lee esta parte como parte de la historia, si ya eres una chica de por sí, no afecta… ya se entenderá.

"Te notas raro. Sigues siendo el mismo de antes pero… diferente. Ibas a apoyar tus manos sobre tus piernas para levantarte del suelo pero… notas tus muslos un poco más anchos y la parte de la pierna debajo de la rodilla más delgada.

En la frente el pelo te hace cosquillas. Te ha crecido tanto que toca los hombros.

Comienzas a asustarte y cuando te levantas aún sin mirar lo que te rodea, te fijas en lo más impactante de todo.

Tu pecho.

Tetas.

…

Al verlas, en vez de mantener tu compostura de manera tranquila, te encorvas, cruzas los brazos tapando tu pecho y te pones rojo inconscientemente... o mejor dicho, roja.

Vuelves a tener preguntas otra vez, confusa, pero hay una que sin querer se pasa como el viento, de una manera que te da escalofríos.

_Ahora, ¿me gustan los chicos o me siguen gustando las chicas? _*Esto es para generalizar, no soy homófoba.

Inmediatamente piensas, que en ésta situación es la pregunta más estúpida que se te puede haber ocurrido."-

Después de este sobresalto, finalmente miras lo que te rodea. Estás en la cubierta de un barco. El suelo es de un claro color marrón desgastado. El barco no es ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Cuando te asomas en la proa, parece que el mar es infinito… ¿O en éste mundo lo será?

Te fijas interesada a ver la marea… hasta que te das cuenta que no hay olas. El mar no se mueve. Ni el barco.

Miras al cielo. Las nubes están quietas.

_Atrapada en una mente cerrada que no da cobijo a extraños._

Esas palabras se acaban de oír en un ligero susurro… de una voz ya conocida. La misma voz que te dio la bienvenida al entrar.

Tu corazón para de latir. Recuerdos borrosos.

_Una caja de cartón_

_Tu mejor amigo, esa caja_

_Tardes de primavera encerrada. Con esa caja._

_Tu imaginación era libre con ella._

_Tan sencilla y tan complicada a la vez._

_Y también aquel extrañ…_

Es en ese momento en el que te habías olvidado de respirar. Te estabas hincando las uñas en tu mano. Estabas recordando cosas… pero no eran recuerdos tuyos.

Apenas podías ver las imágenes que estaban, solo notastes entre débiles luces una esquina de una pared de un cuarto infantil adornado de líneas blancas y azules.

Tu corazón vuelve a latir. Ya estás a salvo.

Decides echar un vistazo a todo. Te fijas en la original calavera del barco, que, como otras cosas en tu viaje por todos los extraños lugares que has visitado, no te parece raro que sientas como si ya la hubieses visto antes.

Escuchas gritos, como si alguien estuviese discutiendo.

"Hay gente abajo… o bestias… quizás me hacen daño, si no me equivoco, esto es un barco pirata".

PIRATAS.

No te habías dado cuenta. Los saqueadores de los mares, aquellos sucios golfos… y tú como un polizón en su barco.

MIERDA.

Enseguida razonaste y supiste que tenías que salir de allí enseguida, o si no aquellos piratas podrían matarte.

Decidiste saltar del barco, "ya que seguramente será una especie de porta o algo" pensastes.

Cuando se suponía que ibas a caer estrepitosamente al agua, te encontraste de nuevo como por arte de magia del mismo sitio en el que habías saltado. "Mierda, me he vuelto esquizofrénica, lo que me faltaba". Aún sin comprender todo, decidiste explorar la cubierta del barco. Viste algunos barriles tirados por el suelo y en la parte delantera del barco había una… una… ¿cabeza de cabra? Decidiste no darle más vueltas a ese extraño adorno.

Giras tu cabeza y te fijas en dos puertas, una subiendo unas escaleras y otra en la parte de abajo. Supusiste, por alguna razón, que la de arriba sería la cocina.

En ese instante, tu barriga gruñó.

"Cierto, se me había olvidado… EH, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL PASTEL QUE ME PROMETIÓ L? Maldito bastardo…" Sin darte cuenta, dijiste todo esto casi gritando, así que alguien seguro que te ha oído.

¿_ ¡EH, EL QUE ESTÉ ARRIBA QUE HAGA MENOS ESCÁNDALO, INTENTO DORMIR!

¿_ Pero qué dices, si aunque haya una tormenta tú sigues durmiendo…

¿_ Calla inútil, que solo sirves para cocinar.

¿_ ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE!? AHORA VERÁS, CABEZA HUECA.

Sí, desde luego te han oído. Idiota.

Al oír unos pasos fuertes y apresurados, te escondes en unos de los barriles. Por suerte, como si se tratase de una película, hay un agujero en el barril por el que puedes ver todo lo que ocurre.

De repente, se abre bruscamente la puerta de la parte de arriba. Para ser exactos, se abre de una patada. Aquel hombre vestido con un elegante traje negro de botones, rubio con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo derecho que deja a la vista su curiosa ceja terminada en rulo que demuestra una expresión de mala ostia cabreada en su rostro.

Baja dando zancadas las escaleras y se mete por la puerta de abajo. La cierra de un golpe.

Esperas 1 minuto en silencio, hasta el cual este se rompe.

Dos personas parecen como si saliesen volando del interior del camarote. Uno de ellos es el rubio, y otro es uno con… ¿el pelo verde? "Raro" piensas, pero aún así interesada en lo que va a pasar.

El "peli-verde" tiene una expresión mezclada de cabreo con sueño e indiferencia. Viste una camisa blanca desgastada y unos pantalones negros. No cabe destacar que en su cadera embiste tres katanas.

Sin lugar a dudas, estos piratas no eran simples piratas. Además que tan solo había visto dos… ¿cómo serían los demás? Antes de empezar a preguntarte cosas, prestas atención a la disputa.

Rubio_ PERO BUENO, ¿A TI QUÉ TE PASA? ESTABA INTENTANDO COCINAR TRANQUILAMENTE. SE ME VA A CORTAR LA SALSA.

Peli-verde_ HABERLO PENSADO ANTES DE PONERTE A GRITAR, MERLUZO.

Rubio_ ¿¡YO GRITAR!? SI EL QUE ESTABA DANDO VOCES ERAS TÚ.

Peli-verde_ ¿¡CÓMO VA A SER ESO POSIBLE SI YO ESTABA DURMIENDO!? ADEMÁS, ESTAMOS SOLOS EN ESTE BARCO Y…

No sabes por qué, pero ante aquellas últimas palabras los dos se ruborizaron y se alejaron el uno del otro sin decir palabra. El peli-verde se tumbó apoyado en un mástil y se echó una siesta. El rubio sostenía un cigarrillo en su mano dando una ligera calada.

Fue entonces cuando tu barriga rugió. El rubio mira fijamente al tonel en donde estás.

"MIERDA"

Se acerca al tonel y mira dentro. No puedes evitar mirar hacia arriba.

Ves la expresión del rubio atónito que deja caer de sus labios el cigarrillo y te mira fijamente. Finalmente habla.

Rubio_ Sal de ahí.

No sabes si responder o no, solamente te levantas tímidamente.

La expresión del rubio vuelve a cambiar, esta vez más apacible y… ¿diferente?

Rubio_ OOOOOOOH, VAYA, A QUIÉN TENEMOS AQUÍ *se acerca más hacia ti* ¿Te has perdido, PEQUEÑA?

**PEQUEÑA.**

**ME HA LLAMADO PEQUEÑA.**

Estás roja como un tomate.

Tú_ Yo… etto… me tiraron por un lago gris… eh… me dormí y… *el rugido de tu barriga vuelve a sonar*.

Rubio_ Eres encantadora *te pone su mano sobre tu hombro y te mira con ojos que brillan* déjame prepararte algo para comer *te guiña un ojo y se aleja a la cocina*.

No sabes qué hacer. Te quedas de pie mirando como la silueta de aquel hombre entra por la puerta de arriba.

Oyes un estornudo. El peli-verde se acaba de despertar. Te mira con ojos desconfiados. En seguida se levanta y posa su mano derecha en una de las tres katanas de su cinturón.

Peli-verde_ ¿Y tú eres…?

Tú_ Yo… esto…

Rubio_ *Se oye desde la cocina* ES UNA HERMOSA ALMA VIAJERA, DÉJALA EN PAZ.

Peli-verde_ Alma viajera… vaya, hacía tiempo que nadie lograba pasar por aquí. Supongo que serás una de esas… *rápidamente se tapa la mano con la boca*.

Te quedas mirándole, vacilando. Últimamente te habían dicho tantas cosas que estabas empezando a dudar si te habías vuelto loca o estabas absorbida en un profundo sueño.

Peli-verde_ Olvida lo que te he dicho *gira su cabeza con gesto de indiferencia* Sé que no lo olvidarás, pero me tengo que sentir obligado a decírtelo, las reglas están establecidas. Yo soy Zoro, el bastardo de antes es el cocinero de nuestra tripulación. Estamos solos nosotros tres, ya que el resto se perdió en una remota isla. Queremos ir con ellos pero debido a que esta mente hace tiempo dejó de funcionar como debía el mar ya no se mueve y nos hemos quedado atrapados.

En ese momento en el que parecía todo tranquilo, Sanji aparece con un plato de arroz con gambas y un vaso de agua. Te da un beso en la mente porque es un vividor follador y como si tal cosa le da una patada en la cara a Zoro. Tú lo ves todo a cámara lenta. Parece como si su pierna y su pene de repente se hubiese alargado a dos metros. Te pones detrás del tonel comiendo tranquilamente a ver la escena.

Sanji_ A MI-TÚ-NO-ME LLAMAS- ¡BASTARDO!

Entonces todo se movió muy rápido. Zoro envainó dos katanas y se fue directo hacia Sanji. Éste le esquivó elegantemente aún con el cigarrillo en la mano. En la ardua batalla, llegó un punto en el que debido a otros dos toneles que rodaban por el suelo, Zoro y Sanji perdieron el equilibrio y se cayeron. Zoro encima de Sanji.

Sí, parecía otra cosa.

A ti, que eres estúpida, no se te ocurre otra cosa que decir "YAAAOIIIIIIIII".

Te miran con cara rara.

Sí, lo has dicho en alto.

"¿POR QUÉ LO HE DICHO?"

No cabe duda de que Mello, la reina del yaoi, en alguna parte de este mundo abstracto te ha influido.

Y ya, para poner la guinda al pastel, dices "Hacedlo, se ve que tenéis ganas".

Y lo has vuelto a decir alto.

Zoro y Sanji tienen la cara roja.

[Si, lo acabaron haciendo (fanservice).]

Estos dos sin hacerte ni caso se fueron al camarote de abajo.

Y te quedas sola, ya con el exquisito plato de arroz y gambas terminado. Te bebes el agua de un solo trago. "Tengo que seguir mi viaje".

Fue entonces cuando notas un golpe en la sien. Uno muy fuerte. Estás tendida en el suelo. Vuelves a perder la conciencia.

Alguien te ha golpeado.

Todo se vuelve blanco y amarillo.

¿_ Adiós… cuando regreses, te contaré un cuento~.

"_En algún lugar había un pequeño sueño_

_Nadie supo nunca quién lo soñó_

_Pero era realmente un sueño muy pequeño_

_El sueño pensó: -No quiero desaparecer de esta forma,_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para que la gente me mire?-_

_El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó…_

_Y finalmente encontró la solución._

_-Podría hacer que las personas permanezcan dentro de mí…_

_y ellos construirían mi mundo…-_

_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor_

_Con espada en mano se adentro en aquél país_

_Incontables fueron las pérdidas que causó dejando detrás sólo un sendero carmesí_

_Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió_

_Y en castigo sus pecados encerrada se quedó_

_Árboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar_

_Nadie sabe si sobrevivió o murió_

_¿Dónde estará?_

_La segunda Alicia era un noble hombre_

_Tenía una hermosa voz _

_Llenó con su dulce canto el extraño país_

_Combinando algunos altos y bajos_

_Un mundo demente él consiguió construir_

_El bello sonido a aquella Alicia enloqueció_

_Tanta música arruinó a la pobre infeliz_

_Esa Alicia quiso una rosa cortar_

_Mas su fiel amante al verla no se pudo controlar_

_Florecieron en su pecho rosas carmesí_

_Qué tragedia amar y estar destinada a morir_

_La tercera Alicia una pequeña niña fue_

_De hermosa figura, perdida en aquél país todos la adoraban por su bello parecer_

_Seduciendo a muchas personas_

_Consiguió crear un extraño país_

_Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir._

_y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó_

_Un cadáver putrefacto pareció observar_

_Cómo su reinado comenzaba a zozobrar_

_ Un par de gemelos el número 4 fue_

_Llenos de curiosidad llegaron al país_

_Abrieron las puertas encontrando cada vez _

_La terrible pena y dolor sin fin_

_La valiente hermana mayor_

_y el brillante hermano menor_

_Fueron por la reina al castillo invitados_

_A la tercera Alicia se quisieron acercar_

_Pero su sueño está aún por terminar_

_No pueden despertar_

_Aún continúan vagando por allá_

_Aquél extraño país hoy a sus pies está."_

Todo esto escuchaste de una voz de una niña pequeña.

Cada palabra.

Cada uno con significado.

Su propio significado.

Decides abrir los ojos. Ves cuadros negros y granate. Estás atada a una silla sencilla. La silla… del principio de todo. La silla que parecía del IKEA.

Has vuelto a tu punto de partida.

Aquella voz se ha metido en tu conciencia.

Está abriendo tus cajones.

**Recuerdos.**

¿Dónde se habrán metido?

¿_ ¿Tienes miedo?

Te giras bruscamente.

Hay una niña a tu lado mirándote fijamente. Tiene el pelo negro azabache y la cara redonda. Sostiene entre sus manos una caja de cartón.

Niña_ No pasa nada si tienes miedo. Yo tengo miedo.

Tú_ ¿Cómo he acabado aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Tú también estás atrapada?

Niña_ Soy miedosa… pero puedo usar el miedo como un arma.

Ibas a deshacerte los nudos de las cuerdas que te atan a la silla, pero te das cuenta que nada te ata. Solo había sido una simple ilusión… o eso es lo que crees.

Tú_ Pequeña, no tengas miedo de la historia de antes, seguramente solo dicen eso para confundirte…

Niña_ Fui yo quien te contó la historia.

…

…

…

…

…

Tu corazón por fin vuelve a latir.

Ha tardado más de 10 segundos en que tu corazón reaccionase.

Puede que te hayas vuelto loca, que esto sea un sueño.

Pero por alguna razón, no lo crees.

Tú_ ¿Có-como has…?

La niña te tapa los labios con su pequeño dedo. "No hables" dice con su mirada.

Niña_ Estoy buscando a mi mamá.

Te quedas mirándola. Está claro que está pensando usar las palabras adecuadas para explicártelo todo de la manera más sencilla posible, aunque no la haya.

Niña_ Mi mamá… me contó esta historia. Antes de que huyese…

_No sé dónde ha ido. Simplemente se fue y no volvió._

_Mi casa no es muy apacible, hay sombras que no me dejan hablar._

_No sé cómo llegué a hacerme amiga de esta caja de cartón, pero a ella se lo cuento todo._

_Mis penas, augurios y… cosas que no sé si están bien o mal._

_Sé que no va a volver, pero sé cosas de ella que la gente normal considera catastrófico._

_En realidad no sé lo que es normal. Me he criado en un entorno en donde las voces rigen y dictan las normas, pero mi madre vivió durante un tiempo con ellas mientras estaba en la cárcel._

_Desde entonces, hablo con ella ahora._

De tu cabeza salen chispas.

Apenas entiendes lo que aquella chiquilla te dice.

Tú_ Pero si huyó… ¿cómo es que hablas con ella?

Niña_ Porque está muerta.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Tu corazón tarda esta vez en latir 20 segundos.

Te dejas caer al suelo.

Te acabas de dar cuenta.

Acabas de dar un paso.

Un gran paso para entender qué haces en este mundo.

Tú_ Tu… ¿tu madre es la primera Alicia?

Niña_ Si.

La temperatura de aquella sala sin límites había bajado considerablemente.

La niña empezó a cantar.

Era un idioma diferente, pero entendías las letras perfectamente.

"_Nadie sabe si sobrevivió o murió_

_¿Dónde estará?_

_Pero su sueño está aún por terminar_

_No pueden despertar_

_Y en su mundo de ilusiones decidió vivir._

_y su tierna mente de pesadillas se llenó_

…"

Cantaba trazos de la historia. Mirándote fijamente.

De su pelo salió una rosa blanca, pero a medida que te quedabas más mirándola te diste cuenta que poco a poco se tintaba…

…de un rojo carmesí.

Ibas a lanzar un grito de puro terror.

**IBAS**

Porque esa niña posó su grácil dedo sobre tus labios.

Y nunca más volviste a respirar.

¿Continuará?


End file.
